


When Robins Collide

by holeofholland



Category: Titans (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Crime Fighting, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fist Fights, Hook-Up, Hotel Sex, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Secret Relationship, Sexting, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holeofholland/pseuds/holeofholland
Summary: It's a typical Saturday night for the team leader of the Titans, Dick Grayson. With no criminals to take down and no clues to unravel, he relents to a movie marathon with his best friend and fellow team member, Gar Logan. But not even the eerie music and deafening screams from the television are enough to tame Dick's taste for action. No, he's going to need something a little more...stripped down.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 77





	When Robins Collide

"I'm just saying, man, you need to relax a little." Garfield Logan leaned back against the granite counter top, shoving red candy twists into his mouth. Beside him, popcorn snapped alive in the microwave. Across from this seen, practically laying stomach first over the kitchen island, was Dick Grayson. He sighed at his friend's comment, knowing he was right but not wanting to admit it. Garfield had seemed to be right about a lot of things recently -- whether to pursue Kory's identity or not, whether to trust Rachel's mom (that turned out bad in the end), and whether or not Dick was working too hard. 

Dick shook his head slightly. "I know, but it's a lot easier said than done."

Garfield laughed, but the candy in his mouth made it sound like a gargle. "It wouldn't be so hard if you would just watch a movie with me."

"I don't know. I have a lot of research to do and..." Dick trailed off.

"Okay," Garfield accused, pointing a finger at his friend and team leader, "I _know _that's bullshit."

Dick rolled his eyes, but he knew it was true. He had nothing to do. In fact, he hadn't had anything to do for the past three days. Anytime any of the team would invite to do something fun he would politely decline and find something to busy himself with. On Thursday, Rachel and Garfield had asked him to join in their Mario Kart tournament. He'd used the excuse his study needed examining for bugs. On Friday, Kory had been teaching the others how to play poker (actually, how to _cheat _at poker, but regardless) and insisted Dick learn just as well. He'd said he needed to "do...something." That something had ended up being taking all of the documents out of the folders on his desktop and replacing them five times.

Then, this morning, Kory had cornered him in the bathroom. He had just finished his shower and was still dripping with the cool water. She licked her lips at the sight of him which would have normally sent him into overdrive. But when she dropped to her knees and wrapped her lips around his flaccid length, he pushed her away. She hadn't seemed mad. The only thing she had said was, "Go to them."

At the moment, Dick pretended not to know what Kory was talking about, but truthfully it made complete sense to him. He knew exactly what was keeping his mind so boggled -- or, who. 

"Yo, dude!" Garfield's aggressive snapping of the fingers awoke Dick from his daydream.

He stirred frantically. "Yeah? Yeah? What?"

"Geez, dude, you'd think Trigon had you under another spell or something." Garfield laughed at his own quip, then grabbed the popcorn from the island which had apparently been removed from the microwave.

_No. _Dick thought to himself. _Trigon doesn't have me under a spell, but someone does._

"You coming or what?" Dick looked behind him and saw that Garfield had already walked to the living room and found a seat nestled in the sofa.

_This is good. _Dick continued thinking. _I need the distraction._

**XXX**

The movie Garfield had chosen to watch was not one Dick was familiar with, though Garfield had promised it would fulfill. "It's packed full of violence, blood, and sex. What more could you want in a movie?"

Dick hadn't cared either way what DVD was popped in. Truthfully, his mind wouldn't stop wondering to his cell phone in his pocket. The movie had only been playing for twenty minutes when his phone buzzed. His first two attempts to ignore it were successful, but eventually the onscreen slaughtering of a teenage camper drew Garfield in so much that Dick figured he was safe to take a quick peek. He wouldn't want to upset his friend by being on his phone during their movie night.

There were two texts, both from Jason Todd, the young fledgling who had taken up the mantel of Robin and Batman's sidekick.

**_Hey._**The first read.

_ **You up for some tag-team?** _

The second text immediately sent Dick's mind into a frenzy. He was a superhero. He knew exactly what it meant to tag-team with someone else. He had done it plenty of times with Hank and Dawn. He just wasn't sure if this was the exact kind of tag-team Jason had in mind. Before he could think of a reply, a third text came through -- a photo.

Dick clicked on it and saw that Jason, dressed in his red Robin attire, was standing over an unconscious robber, one foot atop the criminal's head. He zoomed in on the photo. He wasn't sure, with the lighting of the area being so dark, but he could have sworn Jason's front was exposed. This made his heart start to race. He didn't know what to make of this type of text.

"Oh, so that's what's been keeping your mind busy." Dick jumped, clenching his phone to his chest. Beside him, Garfield leaned back, apparently having just finished eavesdropping on the texts. "What, man?"

Dick pointed accusingly. "What did you see?"

"Enough to know that I won't tell anyone." Garfield leaned back and grinned. "Though, I do have to admit, man, I'm a bit disappointed it wasn't me. I mean, I've got the looks, don't I?"

Dick cocked his head to the side. "You like me?"

Garfield burst out laughing. "Like you? As a friend, sure. Though, someone should tell you that just because your name is Dick doesn't mean you can be one all the time." He tossed a handful of popcorn in his mouth. "No, I just thought you were good looking."

"Wait, wait, wait. I thought you liked Rachel. Aren't you two...?"

"Hooking up?" Garfield winked. "So what? Didn't you sleep with Kory and Dawn? You like who you like, man."

"So, you're bisexual?"

Garfield rolled his eyes. "Why are we talking about this? Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"The movie..." Dick pointed weakly to the still-moving screen. He feigned interest in the whole movie night, but in all honesty it was more out of fear of seeing Jason. 

"I can't believe I'm having to say this to you," Garfield grumbled under his breath. "Get your shit and tell Jason you'll meet him wherever he needs you."

It only took a second for the command to register. Dick nodded and started towards his study where he knew his Nightwing suit was.

"Oh, and Dick?" He turned at Garfield's comment. "Make sure to bring condoms, too."

**XXX**

Dick stood on the roof of the Seattle Royal Hotel, dressed in his crime-fighting uniform. It's form-fitting latex clung to each curve of his body so that he felt every whip of wind that came through the clouds. To ignore the chill, he pulled out his cell phone from his boot and looked through his texts again. It had only been the tenth time since he had left the Titan's headquarters. 

_**Give me the address and time. I'll be there.**_Dick had texted back to the photo.

Almost immediately, he received an address which his phone calculated as a hotel.

_**Why a hotel? **_He asked.

A second photo was texted, this one of the robin suit thrown across a neatly made bedspread. There was no doubt in Dick's mind what the night would entail. 

_**Time? **_Dick texted, trying to act as if he didn't much care for the photo.

Jason texted back, _**Midnight. I'll be waiting for it.**_

By "it" Dick knew exactly what Jason was referring to. In their two years of fighting alongside each other, there had been only one sexual encounter between the two of them. It was discreet and only lasted for about ten minutes in Jason's car, but Dick still couldn't forget the way the boy wonder's lips felt around his shaft.

He glanced at the time on his screen. _11:57 PM. _He would need to be heading down. Jason had given him no room number, but had stated in the address to walk the eighth floor. So, with the clock now ticking to midnight, Dick broke the lock of the hotel's roof door and walked down the stairs that led to top landing.

In no time, he found the eighth floor door, opened it, and entered a floral scented hallway. It was dimly lit and burned red with a blood shade carpet and wall paper. Dick felt uneasy at the atmosphere. It was normal in these types of situations for something to go awry -- that something usually being a criminal jumping out to attack him.

He began slowly walking down the hallway, glancing at each door as he passed it. Behind one of them was Jason Todd. He just needed to figure out which one. The doors decreased in number -- 820,819,818,817,816. Suddenly, as Dick glanced away from 816 and over to 815, he heard the door behind him lurch open. He turned and arms were upon him. It was only two arms, but they were toned and strong enough to pull him into the room. 

Instinct kicked in before Dick could do anything about it and he started swinging. He went for the stomach, though the assailant dodged it and landed an elbow to Dick's chest. He then swung his leg around, trying to trip his attacker, but the perp jumped and uppercut Dick's stomach. The blow sent him tumbling backward. His head hit the carpeted floor and he saw stars. As they cleared, he squinted his eyes to see his attacker's face. He couldn't believe it.

"Guess the young still rule the pen, huh ass wipe?" Jason Todd extended a hand. Dick graciously accepted it and rose to his feet.

"Why did you attack me?" He dusted himself off. "I thought you were just going to -."

"Suck your dick?" Jason cut in.

Dick swallowed loudly. "I didn't mean..."

"Drop the nice guy act." Jason stepped back until he fell back on one of the two king-sized beds. "We both know why we're here."

"Jason," Dick cautioned, "what we did was a one time thing. Why'd you come all the way to Seattle just to see me?"

"You know why." 

Dick did know why. He just didn't want to admit it. He knew he had to, though. "Why me, though?"

Jason shrugged and pouted out his bottom lip. "Gotham isn't great on the hookup scene. Too many drugs. I could've sworn I tasted meth on this one guy's cock."

"Gross."

"Tell me about it. And don't even get me started on fucking."

"Fucking?" Dick felt himself start to sweat. He laughed at Garfield's joke about condoms, but he hadn't actually thought there would be anything more than a blowjob tonight.

"Yeah, I'm not sticking my thing anywhere near those holes and I don't want any of theirs near mine." Jason sat up and stretched his arms towards the ceiling. As he did, Dick took a moment to admire the young lad's appearance. He seemed rugged for an nineteen-year-old. He was only wearing a white tee shirt and checkered boxers. His skin was tan, but appeared bruised along the arms. His eyes were sunk in from countless nights of insomnia and crime-fighting. His hair, though as always, was fluffed and curled as if no thought was put into it.

"So, anyway," Jason continued, standing up. "I'm glad you're here." He closed the gap between him and Dick, placing a callused hand upon a latex shoulder. "This new suit really does something for you."

"Yeah?" Dick's middle twitched. "Like what?"

"Well, for starters, I can see everything." Jason's hand suddenly gripped Dick's growing erection forcefully. "Everything." Dick moaned at the touch, which caused Jason to smile. "Do you remember what you said to me the first time I sucked you off?"

"Uh-uh," Dick shook his head.

"You told me, and I quote, 'Jesus Christ, kid, you've got the best dick sucking lips.' And do you remember what I said?"

Again, Dick didn't.

"I said, 'Just any dick or only a certain Robin named Dick'."

"I laughed so hard," Dick noted, remembering their first encounter.

"Yeah, you did." Jason pulled Dick's lolling head forward so that their eyes locked. "So, tell me, do I still have those lips?" 

Before Dick could answer, Jason's mouth pressed forward and the heroes were kissing. The dreaming and anticipating of the moment finally drifted away as Dick invited Jason's tongue to dance. Their saliva mixed and their lips smacked continuously, a noise that only further enlarged Dick's member. Soon, he was pressing the young lad against his cut body, wanting their physiques to interlock like some kind of ancient puzzle. All Dick could think in the moment was being as close to Jason as possible. That would have to start with getting their damn clothes off.

Still kissing, Dick tossed his weapons and gadgetry to the ground. With only his suit still on, he reached his hands beneath Jason's white shirt and slid them upward. For a while, the two mixed tongues and explored each other's bodies -- Dick's thumbs twisting and pulling on Jason's nipples as Jason rubbed his palm over Dick's erection. Eventually, Jason took a step back to breathe and began lifting his shirt.

"Wait," Dick stopped him, "let me do it."

Jason smirked, his juicy lips curly up on one side. "Oh, so now Dick Grayson grows some balls?"

Dick stepped forward and tore his mask from his warm face. "I've always had balls, kid. You'll figure that out tonight."

This comment must have excited Jason, because when Dick had finished yanking the boy's shirt over his head and pulled his boxer's down he was met with a full-mast shaft. He admired it's length, mentally calculating that it was about seven-and-a-half inches long. 

"Jesus," he murmured, wrapping his hand around it.

Jason moaned. "You want it in your mouth, don't you?"

"What?" Dick looked up in surprise. He'd never done anything like it before. All his experience in the oral field had come from eating out women.

"Don't worry," Jason assured him, "I'll help you."

Dick wasted no time in dropping to his knees and awaiting the boy's instructions on how to give his first blowjob. 

Jason chuckled when he saw Dick staring up with a throbbing shaft in his hands. "You don't need my say on every part of it. Remember what I did?"

"Honestly, it's been a while."

"Really, dude?" Jason pulled Dick to his feet. "Take off your clothes." Dick hesitated for a moment. "Come on, I'll show you how to suck a dick!" This time, Dick stripped completely, tossing his attire to where his weapons were strewn. 

"Now what?" Dick asked.

"You've really been working out," Jason nodded to himself, then, "just lay down on the bed. Let me help you remember what these lips can do."

Dick expected a lot of instruction, but there was none. In fact, there was very little talking. His head hadn't even touched the sheets when he felt that familiar mouth wrap around his member. He let out a breath as he felt Jason's tongue slide up and down, then swirl around the tip. 

"Fuck, you're so good," Dick moaned to the boy.

Jason pulled Dick from his mouth, but continued to pump his erection. "I've never tasted one as good as yours, you know."

He dove back down, this time not going any further than the tip. Dick had to prop himself on his elbows and steady his breathing as he felt a suctioning happening on his head. Eventually, Jason relented this pleasure and went back to pumping.

"I don't want you to come, yet." He kissed Dick's tip. "There's still so much I want to do with this." Another kiss. "Including riding it." 

At this, there was no turning back. Dick felt his balls tighten and his heartbeat rise. He cried out loudly as spurt after spurt of come shot from his tip and landed in multiple places -- two shots on Jason's shoulder, one shot on the carpet, one on Jason's cheek, and the rest pooling on the boy's fist. 

"I'm sorry, Jason," Dick pleaded, "I didn't mean to. Your comment just -."

"Don't worry about it," Jason laughed, "you can always come again."

Dick was sure of it. In fact, he was already hard again. He was absolutely sure that if Jason was to climb atop him, he would come in seconds. He'd have to push that thought aside, though. He needed to save that come. Right now, Jason was going to be expecting something else.

"Your turn," the boy wonder smirked, then pulled Dick down to the floor so that he was staring directly at Jason's member. This time, he showed no hesitation, instead allowing the adrenaline to take over. He wrapped his hand around Jason and dove in. At first, he only bobbed his head as he had seen countless porn stars do, swiveling to the left and right as he moved. Then, he took a note from Jason's book and began to suck on only the tip. This seemed to be Jason's favorite method.

"Fuck," he whined, "and you said you've never sucked before?"

Dick smiled, then plunged forward. Jason hadn't gone all the way down, but Dick figured it couldn't be that hard. He took a deep breath, then bobbed forward. He continued moving until the tip Jason's length had surpassed his throat and his nose touched the boy's pubes. Jason liked this even more, placing his hands on the back of Dick's head and keeping it in place. In just a bit, Dick began to choke. He felt as if he couldn't breathe, and tried to move his head back. Jason was relentless, though, forcing his head farther down.

"That's right," he murmured, "you choke on that cock."

When, at last, Jason allowed Dick to come up for air, he found himself gasping and coughing. 

"What the fuck, man?" He wiped his lips, looking at them to see spit and precome. 

Jason shrugged. "What? You asked for it." And just like that, Dick suddenly found himself wanting to choke again.

But he couldn't.

Jason, instead, brought Dick to his feet and made him watch as he climbed onto the bed on his hands and knees. In this position, his face was towards the wall and his hole was towards Dick. 

"You know what I want," Jason stated, bending forward so that his ass stuck higher in the air. "Fuck me, Dick Grayson."

Jason gave no instruction to Dick on how to do this. All Dick knew about having sex with another guy was through the videos he saw online. So, he decided he would do what they did. He started by climbing onto the bed, his knees pressing into the mattress. Then, he slapped both of Jason's cheeks. Once they were sufficiently red and Jason as moaning, he spread them apart to expose the boy wonder's shaved hole. He would have liked to have stayed there forever just to admire its smoothness, but he knew that Jason couldn't wait.

So, he brought his face forward and spit directly at the hole. This pleased Jason, evident in his hole quickly clenching itself and opening slightly. Dick did it again, then a third time. When spit was leaking onto the bed, he brought a thumb in and began kneading the hole. 

"Oh, yes, Dick," Jason whined, "make my hole ready for you. Put your fingers inside me. Stretch me out."

Dick continued massaging and spitting at the same time, even occasionally lapping at the scene with his tongue. Eventually, as he pressed with the massage, his thumb poked through Jason's hole. The boy cried with pleasure, so Dick continued, sliding it just enough so that it wouldn't exit the hole but would still move about. He did this for a while, bravely adding his tongue into the mix. After a few minutes, Jason's hole was sufficiently ready to be penetrated.

"Come on, Dick," Jason pleaded, spreading his own cheeks. "Fuck me real hard."

The hero could see the boy's hole was practically begging for release. His own cock was throbbing with wanting to thrust just as well. So, he leaned forward and placed his tip at the opening of Jason's hole. It was still slick with spit and opened easily as Dick slid his member forward. Jason cried out as his hole was slowly filled with cock. It was all either of the boys had wanted all night. Now, it was finally happening.

Dick started slow, thrusting with a careful pace so as not to harm Jason. This was nice at first, but the boy wonder was used to more wear and tear. He reached backward and slammed Dick forward by grabbing onto his ass. 

"Do it as hard as you can," he told Dick. 

He was unsure at first, but the speed quickened over time. Eventually, Dick fell into a comfortable place with Jason. Their bodies found a rhythm. The hotel bed, cheaply made, squeaked under their power.

"Yes, yes," Jason called out, his face being shoved into the sheets. "That's it. Fuck me hard."

Dick felt a confidence he hadn't before. "Yeah, you like that cock? You like that cock filling your hole?"

"Yes, so much. Fuck me. Fill me up."

This continued for some time, Dick thrusting his cock into Jason's ass, and their moans overpowering the sounds of rising television volumes in neighboring rooms. Eventually, Dick felt himself on the edge of release.

"Fuck, I'm about to come."

Jason stopped the intercourse at once. "Wait, do it on my face."

Dick wasn't one to protest and turned to follow Jason. The boy dropped to his knees in front of the bed, allowing Dick to simply sit with his legs dangling over the side. He began to pump his length now, his balls tightening at the sight of Jason with his mouth open and tongue sticking out. 

"I'm coming!" Dick cried, then released spurt after spurt -- possibly more than the first time -- all over Jason's face. The majority of it landed on his tongue, which he gladly swallowed. The rest he scooped up with his fingers and licked. When he was clean, he rose to his feet and pushed Dick to his knees.

"I've got to come, too."

"Okay, but can I just swallow it all? I don't want to have to clean up."

Jason brought his tip to Dick's mouth without answering and began pumping. When he was finally on the verge, he called out, "Close your mouth, I'm gonna come it." Dick did so and swallowed every shot of come that sped down his throat. He even made sure to lick up the rest of the drippings from around Jason's tip before allowing him to leave his mouth.

When he had finished, both heroes rose to their feet and kissed. Their tongues wove together, mixing come. 

Jason was the first to step back. "I guess this means we'll be tag-teaming a lot more often?"

Dick arched an eyebrow. "What did you mean by that anyway?"

"Just in case any of your teammates saw your phone is all."

"Hmm. Really? That's all?"

"Absolutely." With this word, Jason winked. On the nightstand beside the bed, his phone lit up. Neither of the boys saw that it was alerting Jason of a text from Garfield. 

_ **Did you get him?** _


End file.
